My Life
by fei
Summary: Yep! It's another B/V songfic and it's from Veggie-chan's POV so he's bound to be a wee bit OOC (Say that outloud, it sounds funny.).


**My Life**   
song: Dido "My Life"

    

"Vegeta, what are you doing?"

    

Honestly, the woman can be a complete idiot sometimes. "I'm painting my fingernails. Do you think this is my color?" Maybe I can piss her off. She's so cute when she's pissed off. No, she is funny. Absolutely not cute.

    

She narrows her eyes and I can almost see the smoke that wants to billow out of her ears. "You are injured and you are staying in bed until I tell you that you can leave it."

    

I'm really afraid now. She should she how sexy, **DAMNIT**, scratch that, hilarious she looks with her hands on her hips and that angry look on her face. "I'm a big boy, woman. I don't need you bossing me around."

    

I could tell she had to search for a really good comeback to that one. She's cute even when she's flustered. "But you're injured..."

    

Right. "And if I happen to leave bed without your permission, what do you plan on doing?" She'd really get befuddled over that one. All she does is glare at me and push me back in bed. I yield because there is no way that she could actually push me backwards.

    

"Everyone was worried about you." Damn humans and their need for casual conversation. Sure they were worried. "I was worried, too."

    

That really got me. "I don't need anybody to worry over me, much less you." And I get out of there as fast as my saiyan abilities allow me. Which is too fast for her to comprehend.

    

She gives a small gasp of surprise when she discovers me gone. "Oh Vegeta, you do need it..."

    

Damn saiyan hearing.

_What I choose to do   
Is of no concern to you   
And your friends._

-----

    

It is late when I return from my hiding place. Or, rather, early morning. Before coming home I figured she'd be in bed. Not the case. I find her sitting at the kitchen table in a robe, nursing a mug of that vulgar liquid humans call coffee.   
Normally I would leave, but she turns around and gives me this look with those big, sad eyes of hers. I suddenly find myself rooted to the floor.

    

"Where were you?"

    

My mind races to find the answer to that question. I just came from wherever I was and now I can't seem to remember. "Umm...where I've been is none of your business."

    

"How can you say that?" She stands up from her seat and faces me. "After nurturing you back to health for the past week you have the audacity to run off and then say that your well-being is none of my business?" She talks with her hands when she's angry. I never noticed that until now. "Why are you in self-destruct mode?"

    

"That's also none of your business." Good one, Vegeta. Did you think that one up by yourself?

    

Her hands are balled up into fists at her sides. Strange, she looks like she's about to cry. Nobody's ever cried over me in my entire life. "You just don't get it."

    

"I am old enough to survive on my own. I don't need you worrying over me, woman. That I do get. I don't need you. Worry about yourself and that idiot mate of yours. And leave my life alone."

    

She's giving me that defiant look she always gives me. Strange, it's never hurt until now.

_Where I lay my hat   
May not be my home,   
But I will last on my own.   
  
'Cause it's me   
And my life.   
It's my life._

-----

    

She's angry with me. I can tell by the way that she hasn't nagged me since the other night. So I said some things I probably shouldn't have said. Damn human women have to get all emotional over the littlest of things.

    

Why didn't I just blow up this damn planet when I had the chance?   
Life would be so much easier right now. Hell, I could be immortal but now this planet has cast some sort of spell on me. Or maybe it's just the woman's spell. I wish my father were still alive. He may have been a king but he sure as hell knew how to knock sense into me when I needed it.

    

I'm hungry. But the woman is in the kitchen and I know that if I went in there she'd give me that look. That look that says she is disappointed in me. Didn't she know that he could blow up this precious planet of hers in a minute?

    

I go into the kitchen anyway, compelled by the need just to have her look at me. Her eyes follow my every move. I can feel it. The disdainful rays that her eyes are sending is quite disturbing but I fight the urge to run away.

    

How does she do it? I want to do so many things, but most of all I want to kick myself for not blowing up this planet when I had the chance.

_Oh the world has sat   
In the palm of my hand   
Not that you'd see._

    

I make myself a sandwich and plop down in front of her. If she wants to stare at me, why not make it easier for her.

    

She's sad. Any idiot could see that. Whether it was at my expense or something entirely different, I don't know. But it hurts. It hurts because I want to go around the table and take her in my arms. It hurts because I can't do that. Hell, it just hurts because she hurts.

    

Again I fight the urge to run away. I know if I stick around any longer some soul baring is going to happen and I don't think I'm ready. Deep down I know I have to stick around though. She needs this. I need this. I need to finish my sandwich.

    

She wants to say something. Her mouth keeps opening and then she closes it. It's quite obvious that she has something to say.

    

"What is it, woman?"

    

As if I had sent a blast at a dam, she starts crying. I note that she's beautiful even when she cries. "I took your advice."

    

What is she talking about? "What advice?"

    

"I worried about 'that idiot mate of mine'." She starts crying even harder now as I try to remember what she's talking about. "I found him with another woman. The bastard promised never to cheat again and I find him with some...whore!"

    

Suddenly my sandwich doesn't seem as important anymore. I have absolutely no clue as to what I should be doing. These are the times I wish I actually understood these damn humans. So I wait for her to explain herself even further, which is a rare occurrence because I could actually care less what this woman is saying. Or at least, that's what I thought.

_And I'm tired and bored   
Of waiting for you   
And all those things you never do.   
  
'Cause it's me   
And my life.   
It's my life.   
It's my life._

    

She's angry now. There's a hatred in her face. And then she speaks. "This is all your fault." Yes, it's in her voice too. "You attack **me** because I worry about you. And I don't even know why I do that. But then you make me start to think about how my life's going."

    

"Isn't that a good thing?"

    

The hatred melts away and it's replaced by that sadness from earlier. "No! It's not a good thing! Look at my life! Would you want to think about it?"

    

Like I know how to answer that question. I fall silent and start eating my sandwich again. It tastes funny.

    

The sound of glass breaking brings my attention back to her. She's thrown her mug against the counters. Not really a loss. It had that awful beverage in it.

    

I sigh. If I don't do something about that damn crying of hers I'll never finish this sandwich. So I push a napkin to her across the table. I don't need it anyway. "Stop your damn wailing."

    

She looks up at me. She sniffs pitifully and wipes her eyes with the napkin. "Thank you."

    

"You're welcome."

    

**What?!** Did I just say you're welcome to the idiot woman?

-**fin**-


End file.
